1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock apparatus, and more particularly to a door lock apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle door lock apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2(1990)-221578. The vehicle door lock apparatus disclosed in this document comprises a base member fixed to a door at one side thereof and having a latch mechanism stored therein. The vehicle door lock apparatus further comprises a case member mounted on the other side of the base member and an actuator surrounded by the base member and the case member.
However, in accordance with this type of door lock apparatus, since the case member is mounted on the side of the base member opposite the attachment side of the base member to the door, a seam portion of the base member and the case member is exposed to an inside of the door. Therefore, rainwater is likely to flow into the portion of the vehicle door lock apparatus in which the actuator is disposed through the seam portion of the base member and the case member.